A Dance In Evening
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Musa's father holds a winter ball for her at Princess Galatea's palace, how does Riven feel about that? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Letter From Musa's Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi.**

** A Letter From Musa's Father**

**On a bright and warm autumn morning in late November early December in Professor Wizgiz's classroom, Musa was paying really close attention to the lesson when suddenly, Miss Faragonda dropped by with a red envelope within her hands, "May I be of some assistance to you?" Professor Wizgiz asked Miss Faragonda.**

**"I am looking for Miss Musa of Melody," Miss Faragonda said to Professor Wizgiz. "I have a letter for her from her father."**

**Musa, a senior fairy-in-training stood up calmly and walked over toward the Headmistress of Alfea, took the letter and tore it open and began to read it.**

**"Oh my gosh," Musa exclaimed nearly jumping out of her high top sneakers. "this truly **_**is**_** a surprise!"**

**Bloom, Tecna, Layla, Stella, and Flora all looked up from their own books & notes from the lesson that Professor Wizgiz was teaching.**

**At dinner that night, all the girls wished to know why Musa was so excited that morning while in class, **_**particularly**_** Tecna who hadn't seen much less heard from her twin brother, Trenton Lee in an entire year since Stella had thought that Tecna & Trenton Lee were boyfriend & girlfriend the year before.**

**"So, what does the letter from your father say?" Tecna asked Musa curiously as Musa unfolded her father's letter and began to read it out loud.**

**Musa: **_**Dear Musa**_**,**

_**I am throwing a winter ball for you this weekend**_**.**

_**All of little friends are invited to attend as well**_**.**

_**Especially your boyfriend, what's his name**_**?**

_**River**_**...**_** was it**_**?**

_**Well**_**,**_** whatever his name is**_**,**_** your beau is invited too**_**.**

_**Love always**_**,**

_**Dad**_**.**

**"Oh wow Musa," Layla, Stella, Bloom, Tecna, & Flora all exclaimed in their excitement. "just wait until the guys all hear about this, this is **_**really**_** big news!"**


	2. Timmy And Tecna's Worst Nightmare

**Timmy And Tecna's Worst Nightmare**

**Over in their apartment that very same night, Bloom, Stella, & Musa were in the bedroom that Musa shared with Tecna & Layla, Layla moved into Musa, Bloom, Tecna, Flora, & Stella's dormitory after having a huge disagreement with Amaryl in the previous year, which resulted into Layla moving in with her five best friends living in their dormitory.**

**Bloom & Stella were helping Musa pick out her gown to wear to her ball.**

**"Your ball will probably be better than mine was," Stella said to Musa supportively. "here's hoping Valtor won't show up and ruin your big night!"**

**"Thank you Stella." Musa said as Bloom held up a floor length strapless navy blue gown to Musa & Stella.**

**"What do you think of this one Musa," Bloom asked still holding up the navy blue gown. "do you think Riven will like to see you in it?"**

**"I say you should wear it, Riven will **_**love**_** that gown on you!" Stella exclaimed patting Musa upon the shoulder.**

**Musa looked at Stella as Flora came into Layla, Musa, & Tecna's bedroom feeling terror stricken, "Thank you for the advice Stella, I think I will wear this gown at my winter ball for Riven, and speaking of Riven, I had already called him on the phone." she said.**

**"What did he say about your upcoming winter ball?" Stella asked Musa.**

**"Riven had said that he would **_**love**_** to come to my birthday ball!" Musa answered seeing Flora just now.**

**"Flora, what's wrong," Stella asked. "you look terribly frightened."**

**"It is Tecna... she won't wake up! She is trapped within a living nightmare!" Flora answered almost beginning to sob her eyes out.**

**"Oh dear, this could be bad!" Musa said.**

**"Tecna **_**must**_** be thinking about Trenton Lee, her twin brother once again!" Stella exclaimed.**

**"Well," Musa demanded. "isn't there **_**anybody**_** out there staying with Tecna while she is within the state of possible **_**danger**_** that she is in right now!"**

**"Layla & I are **_**supposed**_** to be out there with her right now!" Flora said by now sobbing.**

**"Where is Layla right now?" Bloom asked Flora calmly.**

**"I sent her to get Miss Faragonda," Flora wept bitterly. "I just... I just... I just... I just panicked!"**

**"I wonder how things over at Red Fountain are going," Bloom said. "I think I will give Sky a call."**

**Over at Red Fountain that very same night in Riven's bedroom, Prince Sky picked up his cell phone as he & Brandon continued to help Riven find a suitable tuxedo to wear to Musa's winter ball, "Hello?" he asked.**

**"Hello Sky, it's me, Bloom." Bloom said gently.**

**"Bloom, this is a totally bad time to be calling us specialists here," Sky said gently. "for you see, as of right now, Timmy is trapped within an evil darkness having a nightmare and we cannot arouse him, Nabu has even gone to get Saladin so that he could try to rouse Timmy."**

**"Trust me Sky... I know what you guys are going through right now," Bloom said on her end of the line. "because right now, we are going through the same **_**exact**_** thing with Tecna."**


	3. Arrival At Alfea

**Arrival At Alfea**

**Layla had returned to their dormitory with Miss Faragonda by her side.**

**"NO! NO! TRENTON LEE," Tecna screamed in desperate pain & agony within her sleep. "NOT MY TRENTON LEE! YOU STAY **_**AWAY**_** FROM MY BIG BROTHER RIGHT NOW VALTOR, DO YOU HEAR ME!"**

**"Poor Tecna," Layla sighed. "she has been like this since earlier at dinner this evening."**

**"I had better call either King Teodoro or Queen Tameka of Zenith about their eldest daughter's condition, I know they have fifteen other children to take care of," Miss Faragonda said. "however, this is an emergency that needs to be dealt with right away!"**

**Before Miss Faragonda could even pick up the telephone to call Tecna's mother & father, the second oldest daughter in Tecna's family, 17-year-old Tecla entered the dormitory of Tecna & her friends followed closely by Headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain, Professor Cordatorta, Prince Sky, Brandon who was carrying Timmy who was looking comatose upon Brandon's able back, Riven, Nabu, & Saladin's nephew, Helia.**

**"Tecna, Tecna, are you all right?" Tecla asked feeling worried for her older sister as Brandon's strength was about ready to give out on him.**

**"Where should I set Timmy down?" Brandon asked Professor Cordatorta grunting in terrible as well as **_**extremely**_** painful muscle fatigue.**

**"Just place Timmy down in that chair right across from Tecna." Miss Faragonda answered just before Professor Cordatorta could even begin to speak.**

**Brandon placed Timmy in the chair across from Tecna (Timmy actually slid off of Brandon's back and into the chair still sound asleep.) as Princess Tecla ran up to her dreaming sister feeling startled by Timmy's own words of anger.**

**"THIS **_**MAY**_** BE MUSA'S WINTER BALL, BUT I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD LEAVE **_**MY**_** PRINCESS TECNA ALONE!" Timmy yelled furiously due to his own somniloquy.**

**"Jeez, I shall not go near my own sister, okay, okay!" Tecla said to Timmy disagreeably.**

**"I don't think Timmy was yelling at you necessarily." Bloom laughed with Tecla.**

**"Oh really, then who was the **_**commoner**_** yelling at?" Tecla asked Bloom.**

**"I think Timmy was yelling at Valtor." Bloom answered Tecla who simply shuddered at the mention of Valtor's name as sweet & kindhearted Tecna & Timmy both opened their sleepy eyes, completely out of danger.**


	4. Good News And Bad News For Tecna

**Good News And Bad News For Tecna**

**"What happened here," Tecna asked feeling **_**extremely**_** groggy. "why do I **_**suddenly**_** feel so woozy?"**

**"I feel just as woozy as you do, Tecna." Timmy yawned feeling worn out.**

**"You were both in very **_**real**_** danger." Saladin said to both Tecna & Timmy.**

**"This doesn't make any logical sense." Tecna laughed wanting a completely logical explanation for the reason as to why Saladin had said that Timmy & Tecna were in very real danger.**

**"That's right," Timmy said scratching his itchy left kneecap. "how could Tecna & I have been in in 'very **_**real**_** danger,' as you claim we were, Saladin?"**

**"While you both out like lights," Saladin explained to Tecna & Timmy. "your somniloquy was highly activated, and you both had become trapped within really dark nightmares."**

**Tecna ran over to Riven, buried her face in his arms, and she began to sob uncontrollably as Timmy had done the same with Musa.**

**"Oh Riven, it was terrible, simply terrible," Tecna sobbed bitterly. "in the dream, we were on Melody at Musa's winter ball, and my betrothed, Prince Narciso was being possessed by Valtor and he was going to murder Timmy!"**

**"I had the same dream Musa," Timmy said weeping, tears were streaming down his cheeks like a thunderstorm. "and in it, Prince Narciso tries to kill me, however, Tecna's twin brother, Trenton Lee sacrifices his own life in order to save mine!"**

**Musa held a sobbing Timmy close to her as Tecna had continued telling Riven about hers & Timmy's nightmare.**

**"My mother, my father, the rest of my siblings, 17-year-old Tecla of whom you guys already know, 16-year-old Tacito, 15-year-old Teca, 14-year-old Tammaro, 12-year-old Tasia, 12-year-old Tobiah, 11-year-old Tamika, 10-year-old Taiki, 9-year-old Tomoko, 8-year-old Tai, 7-year-old Tatiana, 6-year-old Tristan, 5-year-old Tuyen, 4-year-old Timoteo, Princess Marile, Trent's betrothed, and I were all surrounding an expiring Trenton Lee as he asked for my forgiveness in Japanese, I could feel Marile's anguish, her own sobs cutting through my heart like really sharp knives, oh I don't even **_**want**_** to go to Musa's winter ball on Melody now that I know about my twin brother's fate..." Tecna explained but she was rudely interrupted by Riven.**

**Riven cruelly pushed Tecna to the ground as he interrupted her story about hers & Timmy's nightmare, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH WITH THAT **_**RIDICULOUS**_** DREAM!" he yelled furiously at Tecna.**

**Tecna slowly got up off the ground, her face, neck, arms, & legs were all badly bruised from where she had landed thanks to what Riven had done to her, "**_**Anata wa zankoku**_**, as Trent would say to you in Japanese Riven!" Tecna called out now upon her feet.**

**"What... what did you just say to me?" Riven asked Tecna feeling very annoyed with her right now.**

**"Tecna said that you're heartless," Musa said to Riven still holding on to Timmy in a tight but friendly as well as comforting embrace. "you just don't care about anyone else but yourself!"**

**"Tecna," Tecla said comfortingly. "have you ever wondered the reason as to **_**why**_** both you as well as Trenton Lee have inherited Mother's talants for music & song?"**

**"Yes." Tecna answered Tecla.**

**"It is because Mother had grown up on Melody as well before she fell in love with and married Father." Tecla answered.**

**A few days later, Musa, her friends, the specialists, & Princess Tecla were all traveling to the planet Melody just in time for Musa's winter ball directly at the palace of Princess Galatea.**


	5. Arrival On Planet Melody

**Arrival On Planet Melody**

**The rest of Tecna's family as well as her betrothed, Prince Narciso, and Trenton Lee's betrothed, Princess Marile, both Prince Narciso & Princess Marile also came from the planet Zenith were all assisting Hoboe with decorating the royal ballroom for Musa's ball, Trenton Lee was trying **_**very**_** hard not to sing while he worked because Trenton Lee knew that his mother would allow music because she was **_**originally**_** from Melody before marrying King Teodoro of Zenith, however since Queen Tameka had married King Teodoro, King Teodoro had banned music of any kind from his kingdom, when they had Sir Trenton Lee & Princess Tecna, their two eldest children, Queen Tameka **_**wanted**_** ever so much to break her husband's law and sing to her twin babies anyway.**

**Princess Marile was assisting Sir Trenton Lee with setting the long rectangular shaped table with refreshments just as Princess Tecla, the Winx Club, the specialists, Miss Faragonda, and Professor Saladin all entered the royal ballroom.**

**"Musa Honey," Hoboe asked. "would you like to dance with me?"**

**"You bet I would Daddy!" Musa exclaimed.**

**Just as Musa & her father were beginning their dance, Icy, Darcy, & Stormy showed up, ready & willing to ruin Musa's ball.**


	6. Tecna And Timmy's Nightmare Comes Alive

**Tecna And Timmy's Nightmare Comes Alive**

**"Thanks for letting us crash your little party Musa!" the Trix all laughed.**

**"Oh no," Musa called out. "what are these guys doing here!"**

**"Musa quick," Bloom called. "transform!"**

**"Musa Magic Winx!" Musa called transforming into her winx outfit with her charmix attached to it.**

**"Perfect timing Musa," Stella, Layla, & Flora all said at once. "Tecna's arm is almost gone!"**

**"Do not worry Trent," Tecna said gasping for breath. "I won't let a thing happen to you... Static Sphere!"**

**Valtor had possessed Prince Narciso and he was trying to kill Timmy when Sir Trenton Lee kept Timmy safe.**

**"Trenton Lee!" Tecna called out after her twin brother as she & everyone else continued to do battle against the Trix.**

**"Trust me Sis," Trenton Lee said to Tecna. "I now know what my destiny is... and it must be done."**

**Trenton Lee then walked up to Prince Narciso (Who was **_**still**_** being possessed by Valtor,) with courage within both his heart & his blue eyes, something he and his brothers & sisters inherited from both their mother and their father.**

**The eight boys inherited their purple hair from their father, and Tecna & her seven sisters inherited their pink hair from their mother.**

**At the end of the battle, Sir Trenton Lee fell to the ground flat on his back ripping Tecna's amethyst pendant clean off of her neck.**

**"Trenton Lee!" everyone except for Tecna called out running to the place where Trenton Lee had fallen.**

**"**_**Iiya Aniki**_**," Tecna called out sobbing while clinging onto a nearly dying Sir Trenton Lee of Zenith. "no Big Brother!"**


	7. His Time To Go

**His Time To Go**

**Miss Faragonda, Saladin, Prince Sky, Brandon, Helia, Nabu, Riven, Timmy, Hoboe, King Teodoro & Queen Tameka, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Flora, Princesses Marile, Tecla, Teca, Tasia, Tamika, Tomoko, Tatiana, & Tuyen, as well as Princes Tacito, Tammaro, Tobiah, Taiki, Tai, Tristan, & Timoteo all were now surrounding the dying specialist as he beckoned Tecna to lean closer to him.**

**"**_**Tecna**_**... **_**Yurushita hoshii**_**," Sir Trenton Lee said in a breathless whisper. "I wish that you would forgive me."**

**"Forgive you," Tecna asked her knight feeling entirely confused. "forgive you for what?"**

**Sir Trenton Lee began coughing up his own blood before he answered his twin sister's question, "For **_**not**_** protecting **_**you**_** from Valtor necessarily." he answered Tecna.**

**Sir Trenton Lee began coughing up some more of his own blood before becoming still, lifeless, & breathless.**

**"My darling Trenton Lee... my darling Trenton Lee... my darling Trenton Lee!" Princess Marile sobbed burying her face within her arms as Prince Narciso of Zenith came over to Tecna and began flirting with her.**


	8. Musa And Riven's Advice

**Musa And Riven's Advice**

**Tecna also began sobbing over older brother's body when Prince Narciso had come over to her, "Would you care to dance with me, Baby?" he asked Tecna who looked away from him.**

**"I WOULD NOT **_**EVEN**_** TOUCH YOU WITH A FORTY FOOT POLE!" Tecna screamed at Prince Narciso furiously.**

**Tecna then walked over to the refreshment table and she began nibbling on a spinach roll as Prince Narciso had followed her to the refreshment table and he began talking to her as he helped himself to a pepperoni roll.**

**"Come on Tecna Baby-cakes," Prince Narciso begged. "just one teeny tiny slow waltz, after all, both you & I are both destined to be together forever... someday!"**

**"I WILL **_**NEVER**_** MARRY YOU," Tecna yelled furiously at Prince Narciso flinging her goblet of celery juice all over him. "FOR I AM IN LOVE WITH TIMMY, AND I INTEND TO MARRY **_**HIM**_** SOMEDAY!"**

**When King Teodoro heard this from his eldest daughter, he just snapped.**

**"Tecna! Marrying a **_**commoner**_** is against our royal traditions," King Teodoro scolded. "besides, you **_**will**_** waltz with Prince Narciso!"**

**"Okay okay," Tecna sighed wearily. "just **_**one**_** waltz!"**

**While Tecna was dancing with Prince Narciso, Nabu & Layla went to the buffet table for some spicy wasabi on rice, unaware of how spicy wasabi really was.**

**While Tecna & her betrothed prince continued to waltz gracefully, Nabu & Layla each got a drink of healthy goat's milk.**

**After the waltz had ended, Tecna dragged Musa & Riven into a nearby lavatory, "Okay you guys, I could **_**really**_** use some advice, should I date Prince Narciso or not?" Tecna asked both Musa & Riven.**

**"Of course not," Musa advised Tecna. "that spoiled, selfish, self absorbed blockhead is too good for you anyway."**

**"I'm with Musa," Riven said. "I know you were probably mad at me when you said that I didn't have a heart, Tecna, but **_**my**_** advice for you... is to let your father know how you **_**really**_** feel about Timmy."**


	9. Tecna Confronts Her Father

**Tecna Confronts Her Father**

**"Thanks Riven," Tecna said embracing Riven in a friendly manner. "and you are right, I **_**was**_** angry when I said that you didn't have a heart... I take it all back."**

**Tecna, Musa, & Riven all left the lavatory and Tecna could hear her parents talking about her future.**

**"Oh but Teodoro Honey," Tecna heard her mother pleading with her father. "Tecna will be 18-years-old in four days time, I can assure you that she **_**hates**_** being forced into this messy arranged marriage business."**

**"I DON'T GIVE A HOOT TAMEKA," Tecna heard her father yelling at her mother furiously. "TECNA **_**WILL**_** IN FACT MARRY NARCISO, JUST AS TRADITION DICTATES!"**

**"But when I married you," Queen Tameka said arguing back with King Teodoro. "I was the daughter of a Melodian Lord..."**

**"YES, BUT YOU WERE BETROTHED TO ME," King Teodoro bellowed. "YOU DIDN'T **_**JUST**_** FALL IN LOVE WITH ME YOU KNOW."**

**"But shouldn't Tecna..." Queen Tameka began.**

**"SHOULDN'T **_**I**_** HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE THE PERSON WHO **_**I**_** WOULD SOMEDAY MARRY!" Tecna yelled out furiously but bravely confronting her father as well as her own fears of him.**

**The logical King Teodoro looked down at his oldest daughter and sighed, "You are correct as always, Tecna, you should have the right to choose whom you would someday marry, I realize this now... that the old royal traditions must die hard." he said.**

**"Not all of the royal traditions," Tecna protested. "what about going to Grandmother & Grandfather's house for Christmas..."**

**"For what now?" King Teodoro asked Tecna.**

**"The Day of the Triton." Tecna corrected herself.**

**"Why did you call it 'Christmas?'" Queen Tameka asked Tecna.**

**Tecna told her parents all about how she & her friends spent Christmas on Earth with Bloom & her adoptive parents, Mike & Vanessa in their freshman year at Alfea and the specialists' sophomore year at Red Fountain.**

**"Why haven't you told us anything about that time?" King Teodoro asked Tecna who was quaking in her shoes.**

**"I was afraid... afraid that you would be extremely angry with me, Father." Tecna protested.**


	10. Journey To Zenith

**Journey To Zenith**

**"Oh Tecna, I would never be angry with you!" her father said leading Tecna into a graceful waltz as Musa & Riven glided by on the dance floor.**

**Everyone had a good time at Musa's winter ball, however, a few days later, it was time for the royal family of Zenith to take Trenton Lee's body back with them so that King Teodoro & Queen Tameka could give Sir Trenton Lee a proper funeral.**

**Tecna took a pair of scissors and cut a lock of Sir Trenton Lee's purple hair, "I wish to never forget you." she whispered to her now deceased twin brother.**

**Tecna witnessed Musa hugging Hoboe good bye, "I am leaving with my friends now Daddy, I am going to Tecna's home world of Zenith." Musa said.**

**"Come back soon." Hoboe said to Musa while watching his only daughter, his pride & joy take off into the twilight.**


	11. Riven Feels Green

**Riven Feels Green**

**It was a long way back to the planet Zenith as the Winx Club, Tecna's family, Faragonda, Saladin, Prince Narciso, Princess Marile, and the specialists had been riding in the Red Fountain aircraft for three days & two nights since December twelfth, the evening of Musa's winter ball, Musa was noticing that Riven was not looking so good.**

**"What's the matter Riven?" Musa asked coming over to sit next to her boyfriend.**

**"I don't feel very well at all Musa," Riven answered. "I think I ate some very **_**nasty**_** shrimp the other night at your princess ball."**

**Musa felt Riven's forehead, "You are burning up, I'm going to see if anybody had brought some fever medicine with them." she said turning to leave the spot where she had sat with Riven.**

**Tecna & Timmy were kissing right near Riven so he threw up all over Stella's new pink pumps.**

**"Oh gross," Stella shrieked. "Riven, you **_**ruined**_** my new shoes!"**

**"Commoners." Tecla groaned irritably watching Riven as Bloom came over with a blanket for the sick specialist & Helia came over to Riven's side with some of Saladin's special homemade chicken noodle soup & fresh home baked bread.**

**Musa came back with some medicine for her sick boyfriend, "All of this, the food from Helia, the blanket from Bloom, and the medicine that I got from Layla will fix you up in no time at all." she said to Riven who gratefully took the medicine.**

**"Thank you, Musa." Riven said.**

**"I love you Riven." Musa said.**

**"I love you too Musa." Riven said as they prepared to kiss.**


	12. Tecna's Birthday On The Ship

**Tecna's Birthday On The Ship**

**The next day when Riven woke up, he was smelling something that smelled remarkably like chocolate, so he decided to follow the scent of what might be cooking.**

**When Riven had gotten to the back of the aircraft, he found everyone seated around a table that was overloaded with birthday party treats.**

**"Who's this big banquet for anyway?" Riven asked in amazement.**

**"Today is Tecna's birthday Riven," Nabu said before taking a sip of ice cold cow's milk. "but be on your guard, this 18-year-old Zenithian is **_**not**_** very happy, so I wouldn't even bother her when she is in a mood this bad if I were you."**

**"But who's driving the aircraft?" Riven asked feeling concerned.**

**"The aircraft is on autopilot." Saladin answered Riven.**

**While the others were all talking, Tecna had begun to have a flashback of their first day back at Alfea after Stella's princess ball.**

**Within Tecna's memory, Miss Faragonda was talking to the girls of Alfea about earning their enchantix or in other words their "final transformation."**

**"Last year your goal was to earn your charmix, this year your goal is to achieve final transformation, should you be successful you will gain access to new powers like fairy powder and miniaturization," Miss Faragonda explained. "this is your chance to become a full fledged fairy."**

**"A full fledged fairy?" Musa asked.**

**"This is the only way you can pass your third year, and those who do will be rewarded..." Miss Faragonda continued.**

**"Yes," Stella exclaimed. "a reward!"**

**"For their hard work with a prize that will change their lives forever," Miss Faragonda explained. "those who do not will remain as they are now, however let's not forget that a fairy of a higher level has not only greater powers, but also greater responsibilities."**

**There was a whole lot of chatter in the quad among the Alfea students.**

**"What should we do to prepare for the test?" Stella asked Miss Faragonda.**

**"No special preparation is required." Miss Faragonda answered Stella.**

**"Thank goodness." Stella said feeling relieved.**

**"The test will find you at a critical moment in time," Miss Faragonda explained. "you will need to rescue someone from your own world, and it will require a great sacrifice, if you succeed, then and only then will you achieve final transformation."**

**When Tecna came out of her flashback, Riven could tell that she was crying, "What's wrong Tecna?" he asked gently.**

**"I DON'T WISH TO DUSCUSS IT WITH THE LIKES OF **_**YOU**_**!" Tecna screamed still in the middle of her tortured sobbing.**

**"Come on Tecna, you can tell me," Timmy said comfortingly. "what's wrong?"**

**"Layla & Stella have both **_**already**_** achieved their final transformations," Tecna sobbed. "but I **_**wanted**_** to earn my final transformation at Musa's winter ball by sacrificing my own life so that Trent could live on, thus rescuing Big Brother from Valtor."**

**"Don't worry Tecna," Timmy said comforting his sobbing & tortured girlfriend. "you will achieve **_**your**_** final transformation... someday... please don't worry."**


	13. Landing On Planet Zenith

**Landing On Planet Zenith**

**Tecna looked at the body of her deceased twin brother and held his lock of purple hair close to her heart in sadness, "Do you really think so, do you really think I will earn my final transformation?" she asked Timmy hopefully.**

**"I am sure of it." Timmy said to Tecna comfortingly as Riven kissed Musa upon the lips & then he & Musa went to resume driving to Zenith thus leaving Tecna & Timmy alone.**

**"Hey Tecna, Timmy," Layla said. "we are almost there!"**

**"Oh, joy." Tecna said sarcastically still looking at her twin brother's body.**

**Once they had all landed on Zenith, King Teodoro had a glass & diamond casket made for the body of his eldest son as Bloom & Layla brought the body of the deceased Sir Trenton Lee of Zenith outside of the Zenith royal palace wearing a blue sweater of the paisley variety as well as a pair of lime green denim jeans.**

_**Oh that's right, today would have been your eighteenth birthday too,**_** Tecna thought sadly watching her mother & father placing her twin brother's body within the casket. **_**thus making you the youngest member of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu's squad of specialists.**_

**"Tecna," Prince Tacito asked. "would you please do the honors?"**

**"What are you talking about?" Tecna asked Tacito feeling extremely baffled by her brother's question.**


	14. Trenton Lee's Eulogy

**Trenton Lee's Eulogy**

**"Would you please sing Trenton Lee's eulogy before the time comes for us to put his coffin into the ground in the Zenith graveyard?" Prince Tacito asked Tecna.**

**"NO WAY AM I DOING IT, I AM TOO UPSET RIGHT NOW," Tecna yelled at Tacito furiously. "MOTHER CAN SING TRENT'S EULOGY!"**

**And with that, Tecna raced off to hers & what used to be Trenton Lee's bedroom to reorganize her wardrobe.**

**Tasia found Tecna in her bedroom with her clothes all over the place.**

**"What's the matter?" Tasia asked Tecna.**

**"Oh nothing Tasia," Tecna answered hanging a purple sweater up in her closet. "nothing at all."**

**"We are all leaving now," Tasia said. "it is now to go to the Zenith graveyard, put your black mourning gown on, we have to hurry!"**

**Once at the graveyard, Tecna had forgotten all about her misery and she cleared her throat and began to sing Trenton Lee's eulogy.**

**Tecna: **_**Trenton Lee**_**;**

_**My Trenton Lee**_**;**

_**Was more to me**_**;**

_**Than any prince would be**_**;**

_**He was more than my brother**_**;**

_**He was also my knight**_**;**

_**He was meant to protect me**_**;**

_**Through any battle or fight**_**;**

_**The time now did come**_**;**

_**That Valtor came in possession of a prince**_**;**

_**Trent had fought bravely**_**;**

_**Thus losing his life**_**;**

_**Trying to protect me**_**;**

_**Now rest in peace**_**;**

_**My big brother**_**;**

_**Rest in peace**_**;**

_**My Trenton Lee**_**.**

**Once Tecna's eulogy for her brother was over and the grave was filled, the **_**real**_** Valtor had shown up with the Trix, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, and they all kidnapped Riven and took him to their hideout.**

**"Riven no," Musa called. "Riven!"**


	15. Dark Riven

**Dark Riven**

**"Riven no," Musa called. "Riven!"**

**"Where do you suppose Riven was taken to?" Bloom asked Sky.**

**"I have the answer to your question Bloom," Brandon answered just before Sky could ever utter one little word. "but neither of us is going to like it."**

**"Where has Riven been taken, Brandon?" Musa asked impatiently, apparently she was worried about her boyfriend.**

**"Riven was taken to Cloud Tower," Brandon answered everyone around him. "rumor has it that Cloud Tower castle has become the new hideout for Valtor as well as the **_**old**_** hideout for the Trix."**

**After Tecna said good bye to her mother & father as well as told them to keep Tecla and her other siblings safe, she had turned to go when her father stopped her.**

**"Wait Tecna, take all of this extra stuff with you," King Teodoro said presenting his eldest daughter with Trenton Lee's specialist uniform, motorbike, wind rider, aircraft, and his violet light sword & shield. "Trenton Lee only trusted you with these things, so all of this is what was left to you from his will."**

**"Thank you Father." Tecna said.**

**Once they got to Cloud Tower, they ran into Riven, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Valtor.**

**"Take away their weak powers, Boss!" Riven suggested.**

**"With pleasure!" Valtor said with a single attack.**

**"Magic Winx!" Bloom called as she, Musa, & Flora dodged the attack and transformed.**

**Stella & Layla dodged the attack as they too transformed.**

**Tecna on the other hand, did not turn out so lucky.**

**"No!" Sky, Bloom, Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Timmy, Layla, and Nabu all shouted at the same time all running to where Tecna had fallen.**


	16. Trenton Lee's Ultimate Gift

**Trenton Lee's Ultimate Gift**

**Tecna stood up, she was feeling light headed as if she had been hit by a rubber playground ball.**

**"Tecna," Timmy shouted. "are you all right?"**

**Tecna wobbled a little bit, "I'm fine Timmy." she lied falling onto her back on the corridor floor.**

**When Riven saw Timmy cradling Tecna in his arms, he felt someone slap him hard in the face bringing him back to his senses.**

**Riven saw who had slapped him, it was Musa.**

**"Why did you suggest to Valtor to remove our powers?" Musa asked Riven.**

**"He was using me to get to you for your powers over music." Riven admitted shamefully to Musa.**

**Layla used her fairy powder to heal Tecna's wounds, then Tecna heard a very familiar voice coming from behind her, "Turn around." the voice told Tecna.**

**Tecna turned to see her brother, "Trent! You're alive!" she exclaimed.**

**"My body may be dead," Sir Trenton Lee said to Tecna. "but my soul shall **_**always**_** live on within you."**

**After Trenton Lee's spirit went back into Tecna's heart, she decided to change into Trenton Lee's old specialist uniform so she could help her friends out by battling like a specialist rather than like a fairy.**

**The battle raged on for two weeks, until finally, Valtor had fled that corridor with the Trix by his side, "This isn't over, Fairy of Technology, we will be back and we will do battle again!" he threatened.**

**"Magic Winx!" Tecna shouted transforming, and everyone knew she had received her powers back.**

**Back at Alfea the next morning, Musa rejoined her five friends for business as usual, a day in the life of an Alfea fairy in training with her friends.**


End file.
